


Less

by whereismygarden



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of sorts for Col. Young, season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less

I will die a bullet daughter fired

Darker harder daughter tired

Name her chain her claim her save her.

I will die a bullet auburn rusted

Unscraped darkness men untrusted.

Liars lying all in darkness

Fight it, drink it, lie down, unlight.

Nothing doing hardly laughing;

Dying deathless nightmare trap, this.

Saved, unsaved, all rivers runneth

Downward salted nothing gunlit.

Reckless homeless starless sightless

I am drinking, grief-blinded brightless.

 

Shipwrecked icebound marooned airless.

Liar’s dial faster careless.

Fallen faithless backbroke tired

Loveless hopeless bullet fired.

I am hollow, ship-spoke lies

All congruence garden tear-wet.

 

Lossless, vicious, drunk and baited

Dreaming daughterless all invaded.

 

I will die a bullet three times over

 

Breathless

Dreamless

Weightless

Please.

 

I will die a bullet far from here:

Pathless, finded.

Timeless, fated.

Made unempty, not unweighted.

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I had this intense urge to write poetry and this happened.


End file.
